A Billionaire, a Blond, and a Big Dumb Alien
by StrippedSmile
Summary: Chloe's run off with Oliver to join the Justice League, Clark and Lois are having issues, and just how with Bart deal with Chloe passing him up for another guy? Poor little fella.
1. Bickering and Wrestling

Title: A Billionaire, a Blond, and a Big Dumb AlienPairings: Main focus is Chloe/Oliver, with other pairings sprinkled on top.  
Rating: T. Ratings may increase  
Short summary: Chloe's run off with Oliver to join the Justice League, Clark and Lois are having issues, and just how will Bart deal with Chloe's relationship with Oliver? Poor little fella.  
Note: Sequel to "Beloved". I wish this hiatus would die, I've been writing like crazy and all of them suck because I don't have any new material. Stupid CW.

* * *

Lois paced her apartment, biting her nails. Her eyes kept wondering to her cellphone, dying for it to ring and have Chloe on the other line. But it didn't. So she kept pacing, she was pretty sure after leaving 27 messages exactly, Chloe would get them at some point.

How could she run off with Oliver? What was she, stupid? You don't just run off with some billionaire without telling your friends and family. Friends and family who have heart attacks after reading a note that says "Lo, I'm going to Star City with Oliver. Don't freak out, I'm fine. Love you, Chloe."

Don't freak out? Lois sighed and picked up her cellphone again, opening it up to call Chloe's cellphone again. She growled in frustration when she heard Chloe's voice mail come on. She started to pace the room again and she left another message.

"Chlo, I know this is like, the hundredth message I've left you, but I swear to god, if you don't pick up your phone, I'll drive to Star City right now and bring you back to Smallville. Kay? Kay. Clark and I are really worried...Love you...Call me back, please." Lois closed her phone and dropped it on the couch, crossing her arms.

Lois looked up as a knock came from her door. She ran to it and opened it, hoping to see Chloe. She sighed and rolled her eyes when she saw Clark. "Clark, did Oliver leave a note in his apartment?"

"No." Clark frowned, letting himself inside. Lois stepped aside and ran a hand through her hair.

"Why is she torturing us like this, Clark?"

"That's a little exaggerant, Lois.." Clark looked down.

"I'm just worried about her. I went through this scare one time too many and now I have to go through it again." Lois grabbed a glass and shakily filled it with water. "She's like the sister I never had."

"What about Lucy?" Clark looked back up at her as he watched her, nervously picking around her kitchen.

"Like I said, the sister I never had. We fight about guys, we make up, we help each other." Lois sighed, slamming her glass down on the counter. Clark looked at her and wished he could calm her down, but he knew he couldn't.

"We'll figure out how to get through this. Try calling her again." Lois looked up and nodded, grabbing her cellphone.

* * *

"No, no rematches." Chloe stuck her tongue out as her side of the screen screamed "WINNER".

"You cheated." Oliver threw his controller off to the side. "I don't know how, but you cheated."

"Awh, is someone feeling a wittle jewouse?" Chloe leaned over and attempted to pinch his cheeks. Oliver smacked her hand away and Chloe grinned. "I won fair and square, sweety."

"Liar." Oliver glared at her. Chloe laughed and hopped up.

"What, you wanna fight about it, pretty boy?" Chloe held up her fisted playfully. Oliver looked up at her and laughed, standing up as well, towering her. Chloe looked up at him now and grinned.

"Yeah, I do." Oliver joked back, only to be tackled by Chloe back onto the ground. "Whoa, what kind of strength are you hiding under there, blondie?"

"Good things come in small packages." Chloe teased, pinning his wrists together.

"Tell me about it." Oliver looked over her body. Chloe rolled her eyes and flicked her finger at his cheek. "Hey."

"Hey." Chloe mocked, sticking out her tongue again. "Whatcha gonna do about it, huh punk?"

"Look, I'm just letting you win." Oliver confessed. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Watch out, your ego's going to burst any second." Chloe snarked. "Why would you like to be in this position?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Oliver raised his eyebrows. Chloe came to realization and flicked his cheek again. "Stop that."

"No, pervert." Chloe placed her hands on his wrists again. Oliver started to grin and before Chloe knew it, she was on her back with him on top of her. "Hey-get off of me! You weigh like a million pounds!"

"I do not, besides you don't see me complaining about you being on me." Oliver joked, pinning her wrists down the same way she had.

"Well I think we both know why you didn't complain, Oliver." Chloe rolled her eyes. Oliver smiled and leaned down, inches away from kissing her, but before he could her cellphone rang. Oliver rolled his eyes this time and Chloe grinned. "Off."

"Fine." Oliver got off of her and she reached for her cellphone. Chloe bit her lip as she looked back up at Oliver.

"It's Lois...She's left me 28 messages, Oliver..." Chloe looked back down.

"Ah-okay, then I guess..answer it." Oliver shrugged as he sat down beside her.

"Why don't you?" Chloe snapped back, looking back up at him.

"Because she's not calling me, maybe?" Oliver snarked, taking the cellphone from her hands. "Fine, I'll do it. Baby."

"Shut up." Was all Chloe could come up with as he answered the cellphone. Right when Oliver said "Hello" she could hear Lois screaming into the cellphone. Olivers raised his eyebrows as he held the phone a foot away from his ear.

"Lois..LOIS." Oliver yelled and the phone quieted. "I'll just let you talk to Chloe before you make me deaf." Chloe's eyes widened and she pushed the phone away from herself. Oliver rolled his eyes. "Chloe, just-"

"Nuh." Chloe mumbled, scooting away from him. Oliver shook his head and put the phone back to his ear.

"Chloe wont take the phone." Oliver mumbled. Chloe watched as Oliver nodded as if Lois could see him and closed the phone minutes after. "Okay, Lois is really pissed."

"I got that much." Chloe crossed her arms as Oliver stood up. "Anything else?"

"She said she was coming to Star City tomorrow."

"Hahaha, so funny." Chloe rolled her eyes, then noticed the serious look he was giving her. "Oliver.."

"Her and Clark are coming to Star City tomorrow so she can approve of your staying here. I'm serious." Oliver frowned, sitting down beside her with two beers in hand. "Which isn't good because we have a mission tomorrow in the early morning and it's probably gonna take all day."

"Approve? So she's my mom now? And why did you tell her she could come?" Chloe grabbed the Bud Light from his hand and opened it, immediately taking a huge gulp. "This is not good at all, what're we gonna do?"

"I didn't tell her she could come, she just said she was going to." Oliver snapped back, opening his as well. Chloe looked at her beer and grimaced. "Why don't you call her back and tell her not to come?"

"First of all." Chloe put up a finger and chugged down some of her beer. "Do you honestly think Lois will listen to me?" Oliver stayed silent and Chloe put up another finger. "Second, I'm not going to tell her not to come because she'll be offended." Another finger. "And third, I actually wanna see her."

"Well what're we gonna do?" Oliver asked, waving away her hands. Chloe sighed and scooted closer to him as he sipped on his beer, deep in thought. Chloe bit her lip and turned back to him.

"I guess we could ask Clark to distract her most of the time. He'll do it." Chloe nodded, turning back in front of her. Oliver sighed as she rested her chin in her palm and stared out.

"Yeah, fine. I told you not telling them would be a bad idea."

"What?" Chloe snapped, turning back to him. Oliver moved his head to look at her and shrugged. "You are so full of crap, Oliver."

"Kinda." Oliver put an arm around her waist, which was quickly pushed away by Chloe. "Oof, that hurts."

"Well now we have two missions." Chloe sighed as she finally accepted the arm was was fighting to place around her waist and pull her close. "33.1 and keeping Lois entertained." 


	2. Here It Goes Again

Note: Yay. Um..this is a little embarrassing, but I tried to research it, trust me, but I don't exactly know where Star City is located...if you know, please tell me ASAP. Right, well, just so you know, whenever I have that little neat line that separates...things...when it begins with Chloe talking or doing something, the whole segment is from Chloe's point of view. Same for Oliver, Lois, and Clark, though most of it will be from Chloe's. I got kind of tired writing just Chloe and Oliver and decided I'd go with Lois and Clark as well, not as much as Chlollie, but there will be fair amounts on them. But I'm having a little trouble writing them together, and just Lois in general. I don't write Lois as a big character very often because my love for Chloe clouds my love for Lois. So if any hardcore Lois fans think I'm doing it wrong, got any tips or anything? That'd be good. Well this memo's gotten a little too long, so hurr is my crappy writing on Lois and I hope you enjoy. (:

* * *

"Okay." Chloe started, pulling her headband over her head and turning to Oliver. "Lois and Clark are going to be here in thirty minutes. I called Clark and asked him to distract Lois most of the way a few hours ago. You're absolutely sure that you told the gang to meet us at the facility, not here?" 

"Yes." Oliver sighed in annoyance. Chloe knew they went over this a ton of times, but she didn't want her super-powered friends stopping by unannounced and have Lois questioning her. "For the five zillionth time, yes."

"Zillion is not a word." Chloe corrected with a smile and held out a hand. "Give me your cellphone."

"Why?" Oliver placed his hand over the pocket that held his cellphone, protectively.

"You told Bart, Victor, and A.C through a text not to come, right? I want to make sure." Chloe reached for his cellphone and he stepped back.

"I told them. Trust me."

"What're you hiding?" Chloe looked at him suspiciously. "What, you have naked pictures of yourself on that thing or something? I don't care." She teased and reached for it again. Oliver sighed again and rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket to give it to her. Chloe smiled and took it. "Good boy."

"I'm not a dog."

"'Kay, whatever you say." Chloe winked, playfully and turned around, checking his text messages. She sorted through them until she found a coded message to the three men and smiled. She turned around to give him his phone. But right before he could take it, she thought better of it and took it back. "Wait, I wanna check if you actually do have naked pictures of yourself."

"What?" Oliver snapped, reaching for the phone again. "I don't, I'm not that perverted."

"I'm not so sure." Chloe strolled away with the phone in hand. Oliver let his mouth drop a little as he followed, making sure she wouldn't stumble across anything he wouldn't want her to. She tilted her head at the sight of an interesting picture. "Huh, Oliver, I didn't know you were into photography."

"I took to it in high school." Oliver ripped the phone away from her hand as if embarrassed and turned it off. Chloe quirked her head to the side while she looked at him. "What?"

"That's cute." Chloe grinned, pushing his shoulder playfully. She really thought it was, artistic guys were always the sexiest, right? Oliver blinked and then shook his head. Chloe laughed and grabbed his hand. "Okay, lets go wait for Lois and Clark outside. We'll be able to hear them bicker a mile away."

"I have no doubt." Oliver grinned back down at her as she pulled him out from the apartment.

* * *

"God I hate plains." Lois mumbled--annoyed from her flight to Star City--just as the taxi suddenly stopped in front of a large apartment complex.

"Yeah, you told me five hundred times." Clark responded before he looked up. Lois looked at him with raised eyebrows but shrugged, opening her side of the taxi car. "Lois, before we go, don't jump on Chloe's back, okay?"

"What?" Lois glanced at him, as if shocked. "Why would I jump on her back?"

"Just don't. She's a big girl." Clark warned, opening his side of the car. Lois opened her mouth to protest but couldn't come up with a good comeback. She scrunched her eyebrows together and scurried in front of Clark.

"Look, Smallville, you're not even my boyfriend yet, don't tell me what to do." Lois quipped as she poked his chest, turned, and led him towards Oliver and Chloe's apartment. Clark shook his head and followed closely, deciding not to argue with her. Once they had gotten to where the paper that Oliver faxed them read the apartment was, she spotted the two of them sitting on the porch and talking. "Chloe!"

Chloe looked up at the sound of her cousins voice and grinned, despite the fact she was scared at what Lois' reaction might be. Lois sighed as she got up and ran towards her, pulling her into a relieved hug. "I missed you that long one day, Lo."

"Oh, shut up." Lois smiled playfully at Chloe as she pulled away. Chloe smiled back and turned to Oliver as he got up as well. "So I see boy billionaire hasn't screwed you up too much?" Lois teased. She didn't want this visit to be an argument about why Chloe left, so she tried to lighten it up with a joke.

"Lois." Chloe laughed, simply, then turned to Clark. Clark smiled sheepishly at Chloe and Chloe rolled her eyes, grabbing the two's wrists. She led them into their new apartment and sat them down. "Now, before you two start lecturing me about what I did was wrong, I want you to know I want to stay in Star City and no matter how much you try, I'm not going back."

"Okay." Lois breathed in. She rehearsed this in her head, in case Chloe had said just what she had said. "Chloe, if you really want to stay in Star City, I'm going to move here with you."

"No." Chloe snapped before she could continue. "I don't want to lean on you and Clark to support myself. I want you to stay in Smallville or wherever." Lois quirked an eyebrow at her and stood up, immediately towering her. She would've figured this would intimidate Chloe, but long ago she realized her frail little cousin had toughened up since they were kids.

"Chloe, whether you like it or not, I feel responsible for you, and if I want to move to Star City, I will."

"Lois." Chloe started to plead with a frown. "You have to understand I don't want you and Clark to constantly be fixing my mistakes."

"Clark." Lois turned to where Clark was shyly sitting at beside Oliver. "You haven't said anything, don't you want to?"

"Ah.." Clark looked from Chloe to Lois. Now this is a tough decision. Piss off Lois or piss off Chloe? Oh well, he was used to pissing off Lois. "I think Chloe's right. And I trust Oliver."

"Thank you." Chloe and Oliver said in unison with smiles. Lois threw him a glare and turned back to Chloe. Lois heard the distinct sound of her cellphone and watched as Chloe turned to answer it. After a few 'okay's and a 'be there in a minute', she looked at her, confused.

"Hey, you know what Lois? We should figure this out later." Chloe started as she hung up. "Clark knows a great restaurant he could take you to." Chloe smiled, locked her arm with Lois'.

"What?" Lois asked with a questionable look on her face. "Chloe, I'm not in the mood to-"

"It has shrimp and steak and all your favorite stuff, right Clark?" Chloe turned to Clark. Clark blinked a few times as if figuring out what was going on and then nodded. "One of my friends got into a little squabble and I'll need Oliver to help me, so until then Clark can take you out to dinner. Okay? Okay, bye now."

Chloe started to push Lois out of the apartment lightly, and Lois looked at her over her shoulder with raised eyebrows. "Chloe-but-you-"

"Bye now." Chloe repeated as Clark put an arm around Lois' shoulder and helped guide her out. Clark looked at Chloe with a questioning look on his face. "Thanks Clark." She whispered.

* * *

"What's up?" Oliver asked as he looked at Chloe, although he had a pretty good idea what was going on. 

"That was A.C." Chloe informed, picking up her cellphone again. Oliver nodded for her to continue. "He said a part of a Luthorcorp facility blew up in Illinois."

"Then are you ready for your first mission?" Oliver asked with a grin. Chloe looked up at him and rolled her eyes. Well, it wasn't her first mission, but it wouldn't be as easy as the last.

"Not my first mission." Chloe reminded and Oliver just shrugged. "So then, time to go?"

"Time to go."

* * *

Note 2: I thought I was gonna put the Justice League in this chapter, but I decided against it. Next chapter, Justice League, Watchtower, and Lois calling a waitress a skank. No seriously. 


	3. Skanky Waitresses and the Justice League

Note: Guess whattttttttttttt. It's my BIRTHDAY! Yay for me, I'm another year closer to dying, and another depressing thing to note about my birthday is it's so close to that terrible shooting. I'm twenty today, and my mom still decided to throw me a surprise birthday party. Thanks mom, it was great, especially the near heart attack. Anyway, back to the story. I incorporated a lot of my sarcasm into this chapter without knowing it, so sorry about that. Heh. Oh, and thanks for the tips from the Lois fans. I hope I got it right. Also, if anyone wants to tell me what you think of my possible stories on my profile, don't message me. Either include it in a review, or message me at because my PMs and Alerts are screwy. Hopefully this pleases you.

* * *

Clark looked down at his phone after reassuring Chloe that Lois wasn't mad at her and hung up. He turned around and looked for his table. He was in a restaurant with Lois, just as he told Chloe he would do. When he spotted Lois sitting in a two-seated table talking to a waitress, he headed towards it.

Right after sitting down, the waitress turned her attention on him, completely cutting off Lois' sentence in the process. "Wow, you really know how to pick them, huh?"

"Pick them?" Clark asked uncomfortably. The waitress giggled girlishly and took out her notepad.

"Yeah, you are pretty handsome." She complimented, making Clark blush lightly in the process. He looked up to see Lois throwing a hateful glare at the woman.

"How about you do your job and start jotting down our orders, huh?" Lois snapped. Clark looked anywhere that wasn't at Lois or the waitress. He hated being the thing that people fought about.

"Yeah, uhm, could you give me a minute?" Clark glanced at the waitress then back down at the table.

"Sure, just call for me when you're ready, names Cassedy, but you can call me Cass."

"Uh-sure." Clark replied quickly as Cass turned and walked away. He looked up at Lois who was staring at the place Cass had just been in.

"What a skank." Lois mumbled, picking up her menu. Clark scratched the back of his head and picked up his as well.

* * *

"Mr. Queen, we're landing in five minutes."

Chloe sighed boredly as she leaned into Oliver, sitting on his lap at the moment. "Bored?" Oliver asked, his tone matching her own boredness.

"No, I'm extremely content." Chloe snarked, looking up at Oliver. He quirked at smirk at her and leaned down, placing the kiss he'd been trying to work in for the past two days. Chloe had explained she wanted to take things slow after everything, even though she was living with him.

"Hmph, no." Chloe pulled back after a few moments, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Focus. People dying. Poor little kids with freak powers being locked up."

"Kill the mood, why don't you?" Oliver rolled his eyes and sighed, draping his arm around her waist. "I swear, I don't know how that photographer kid worshiped every step you took."

"Why does everyone refer to him as the photographer kid? His name is Jimmy, you know." Chloe looked down at him. Before he could respond, the front wheels started to touch the ground and Chloe gripped onto him from falling.

"You know, it might've been smart to sit down in a separate chair and put on the seat belt." Oliver responded to her grip, tightening his own around her.

"But that would be too easy, Oliver." Chloe smiled as the plain started to come to a halt.

"Never want to do things the easy way, huh? I can only imagine what you're like in bed-"

"Pervert!" Chloe smacked his arm, giving him a death glare. Oliver smirked once more before the plain officially stopped. She rolled her eyes and hopped off his lap, grabbing her coat along the way. "Where's your gear?"

"The warehouse." Oliver informed, getting up himself. Chloe gasped when she felt his hand smack her butt and she turned to smack him again. Oliver grinned cheekily as he caught her hand. "Well isn't this position familiar?"

"You suck."

"You swallow."

"That's gross." Chloe took her hand away and crossed her arms.

"Do you?"

"I'm going to leave you if you keep talking about sex." Chloe almost couldn't believe how perverted he was being at the moment, but it wasn't anything she wasn't used it. Jimmy was the one with the fetish for whip cream.

"Sex jokes are done, then." Oliver obeyed, putting an arm around her waist. Chloe smiled and nodded, exiting the plain with him. "But since you didn't answer, I'll assume you do."

"I'm ready to call Lois to kick your ass, now shut up."

"Yes dear."

Chloe shook her head as she spotted the warehouse they had been talking about before. "Hey Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"Think you can catch me?" Chloe pulled away from his grasp and started to walk backwards, a playful grin on her face. Oliver perked an eyebrow and nodded. Chloe giggled and turned, starting to run away without a word. Oliver rolled his eyes and gave her a five second start before he started to run after her.

Chloe giggled again when she felt Olivers arms catch her from behind. She loved the playfulness of their relationship, and she was beginning to think if it got too serious, the playfulness would be gone. But she didn't think about that right now, all she thought about was how warm Oliver was despite the weather and how safe his arms felt around her.

"You're not a very fast runner." Oliver teased as he let one of his arms off her and returned to her side.

"I was just going slower for you, sweetie." Chloe grinned up at him. Oliver rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, honey." Oliver looked down at her with a small smile. Chloe laughed and smacked his arm half-heartedly.

When they arrived inside the warehouse, which didn't have much in it, she spotted the three men, two sitting down and the other standing before them, holding out his arms.

"I swear, the shark was this big and it-"

"Hi guys." Oliver yelled out, interrupting A.C's demonstration. Everyone looked up to meet Oliver and Chloe, who weren't touching each other anymore. Mostly because Chloe had pulled away from his grasp.

"Chloe!" Bart grinned, appearing in front of Chloe, stopping her in her tracks. Chloe smiled at him and held out her hand. Instead, he pulled her into a hug. Chloe raised her eyebrows but accepted the hug anyhow. Once they had pulled away, Victor and A.C greeted her with smiles.

Chloe looked around, noticing Oliver was gone now. He probably just went to change. She shrugged it off and sat down in between Victor and Bart.

"So, Chloe, Oliver tells us you're now officially our Watchtower." Victor started. "Think you can handle it?"

"She can." Chloe looked up when Olivers voice came from afar. "I wouldn't of let her in on it if she couldn't."

"Pft, I'm sure she could." Bart responded. Okay, when is it Chloe's turn to talk? "This girl is awesome enough to be Watchtower."

Overload, overload. Too many compliments. Since when did Chloe get attention? It was usually directed to Lana and Lois. Chloe was just the geek most of the time. And when she wasn't seen as a geek to guys, it was only to freaks and other geeks.

"Okay." Oliver stopped the compliments, which Chloe was strangely thankful for. "Lets just go."

"Fine by me." Bart smirked up at Oliver and was gone within a second. Chloe got up and looked around.

"Is he going to the facility?" Chloe asked, raising her eyebrows.

"He likes to get there before us to feel superior." A.C rolled his eyes, leading the way out of the warehouse. "It's probably because he's a munchkin."

* * *

Clark sighed as he watched Lois give Cass a death glare.

"I want a new waitress." Lois complained as she watched Cass pretend to drop her pen at a near by table, bending down to hike up her skirt. "She probably has STDs and I might catch it if she touches our food."

"Lois, she's not that bad." Clark tried to reason as he ripped his eyes away from Cass to Lois.

"You just think that because you're a damn guy." Lois mumbled, rolling her eyes. Clark frowned and looked down, trying to find a way to reason with her. "CASS!"

Cass turned away from the table she was at and turned to their table with a mean glare on her face. Lois matched it as she walked towards them. "Yes?"

"I wanna speak to the manager." Lois demanded, picking up her drink. Cass raised her eyebrows.

"No." Cass responded, simply. Lois perked her eyebrows and stood up, towering the 5'2 girl.

"Listen, Cass." Lois said Cass with disgust. "Either get me your manager or me and your little crush are leaving."

"Ugh!" Cass groaned, pushing past her. "Come with me."

Lois smiled and turned to Clark. "Be back in a few minutes, Smallville."

Clark just stared at her and she started to walk away. He sighed and looked up at a nearby TV. Suddenly, the news came on as a special announcement. Clark looked closer as the man explained there was currently a hostage situation going on in a nearby bank.

Clark looked around and slowly stood up, making his way out of the restaurant. Lois wouldn't notice anyway. Two seconds, he was outside the bank area and behind a police officer. He quickly tapped the mans shoulder.

"I don't have time for questions, get behind the line!" He yelled in response to Clark's tap.

"No, but sir, uhm." Clark thought for a minute. "My sister is in there."

"I'm sorry, sir, but your sister is being held with possibly twenty four others inside with three psycho's." The officer turned, a grim look on his face. Clark looked at the bank, his x-ray vision kicking in. None of the hostages were hurt, just all huddled under desks and tables. "Now please, behind the line."

As soon as the officer had turned away, Clark sped behind the bank, trying to figure a way to get all the hostages out without notifying the police. Clark took a deep breath and turned to the door. Now was really a time to focus and get that speed correct.

Two seconds, Clark was in front of one of the hostage takers with a gun in hand, pointing right at one of the hostages. Clark ripped the gun away from him and pushed him down, turning to find the another. He repeated the same method and turned when he heard a gunshot.

Clark caught the bullet before it hit a young girl, took the gun, and pushed the man aside. Then, he ran to the front door and ripped open the lock.

Finally, after less than ten seconds, he was back outside, behind the officer. Everyone gasped at the sight of the ripped lock and sound of a gunshot.

Clark sighed in relief and turned, now back at the restaurant beside a bathroom door. He fixed his jacket, which had crippled during his run, before he started to walk out of the hall, to find Lois looking around from their table.

"Smallville." Lois sighed in relief as she spotted him. "I thought you ditched me."

"Just the bathroom." Clark nodded, sitting down in front of her.

"Anyway, I got a new waiter." Lois smiled and looked up, a fairly handsome young man coming up to them.

"How can I help you two?" He said with a charming smile and a pad in hand.

"Don't you like him?" Lois asked with a grin. Clark looked from the waiter to Lois. "Way better then that slut."

"Yeah, uhm." Clark glanced at the T.V that had a huge headline saying "HOSTAGE TAKERS MIRACULOUSLY LOSE GUNS FROM THIN AIR". Clark gulped a little and turned to the waiter. "I'll have...just...water."

* * *

Chloe stood beside Oliver and the rest of the gang, in the shadow of a Luthorcorp facility, baffled. "I thought it blew up?"

"I thought so too." A.C stared, blinking. "It said so in the paper, I swear."

"You sure?" Victor started, turning to him. "Or do you need glasses?"

"These perfect eyes don't need glasses." A.C snapped back, turning back to the facility with a smug look.

"Do you have the newspaper?" Oliver turned to A.C. He rolled his eyes.

"Does it look like I have it? I don't stuff things down my shorts." A.C shook his head, pointing to himself. "It's back at my apartment in Miami."

Chloe turned to Bart, who was suddenly gone, then appeared again with the newspaper article in his hands. "This one?"

A.C gave him a glare. "Dude, don't go into my apartment." He grabbed the newspaper from his hands and looked over it. "Yeah, this is it."

A.C passed it to Oliver, who checked over it with Chloe.

"This was printed by the Daily Planet today." Chloe informed, taking the article away. "The Daily Planet doesn't print false stuff."

"Well this time it did." Victor chimed in, looking over Chloe's shoulder. "Because we're standing right in front of the un-blown up facility."

"Unless.." Oliver raised his eyebrows, turning to all four of them. "It was a set up."

"A set up?" Chloe asked, looking up at Olivers face, which was covered by his Green Arrow shades. "Like...to get us here? So someone could..."

"I'm thinking we should get out of here." Victor pointed out the obvious.

"I'm going to stay and check things out." Chloe started, immediately followed by "I'm not in a costume, I'll blend in. You guys better go, though."

"Chloe."

"Go, I want to." Chloe pushed Oliver as emphasis to get them to go. Oliver sighed and nodded, turning to the guys. Chloe watched as they left and she sighed as well, turning to the LuthorCorp facility.

Before Chloe could get into public view in front of the facility, she was held back by unfamiliar and cold arms. Her mouth was covered before she could yell out for help and something hard hit her head, knocking her out instantly.

In less than an hour, Chloe finally awoke. Her eyes popped open one by one, a throbbing pain in her head. She blinked madly to rearrange her eyesight correctly and sat up. Once she could see clearer, she put a hand on her head and looked around.

The first thing she caught was a big sign. Her eyes widened and panic rushed over her.

"Oh my god." Chloe whispered, taking a deep breath. "I'm in 33.1."

* * *

A/N 2: Uh oh. Just to clear things up, Chloe talked with Victor and A.C (not Bart) through phone a couple of times since she moved the Star City (which has only been less than three days). She's scared to tell Bart about her relationship with Oliver, so she's trying to keep her distance and give off no signs. One more thing, a sweet dear anonymous person sent me a banner for the story. They said they made it on paint, but I still think it rocks that someone actually made me a banner. If you wanna see it, heres the link: http://img147.imageshack.us/img147/3306/abbbdaji5.jpg 


	4. Mr Mxyzptlk

"I hate this restaurant." Lois spat her food into a napkin and eye'd the waitress named Cass they had earlier.

"Lois, don't even think about it." Clark warned, already knowing what Lois was planning to do.

"Just one shot!" Lois raised her hand. Clark grabbed the tissue from her and threw it onto a plate that he had finished off earlier.

"No." Clark responded, simply. Lois sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'm done. This place sucked." Lois got out her wallet.

"I'm paying." Clark stopped her and got out his own wallet. Lois raised her eyebrows.

"No, I'm paying." Lois argued. Clark blinked twice before he decided to ignore her and take the check. "Clark! I want to pay!"

"Why?! It's free food for you!" Clark took out his money.

"Damn, I hate it when guys feel like they have to pay! I'm going to pay, whether you like it or not!" Lois took out her money and grabbed the check from his hands.

"Lois!"

"Give-me-the-check!" Lois fell back in her seat when Clark let go of the check. "Thank you."

"Jeeze, Lois.." Clark shook his head as she tucked some cash into the check and tossed it back on the table. Once she got up to leave, he raised his eyebrows. "No tip for them?"

"Are you kidding?" Lois rolled her eyes. "These people don't deserve tips."

"But-"

"Fine!" Lois reached into her purse and tossed two dollars on the table. Clark rolled his head and took out a few more dollars to add to it. "Lets just go."

* * *

Chloe kicked on the wall repeatedly, even though she knew it would be no help to her.

"Let-" kick "-me-" kick "-out!"

Chloe sighed in defeat and fell on the bed that was provided for her. What the hell was she doing here.

"Lex Luthor, you are one son of a bitch.." She whispered, putting her hands over her head. She was getting an unbearable migraine.

Chloe opened her eyes when she heard someone come into the room. She sat up to see a regular security guard.

"Mr. Luthor wants to see you now." He grabbed her arm and Chloe pathetically tried to wiggle from his grasp. She sighed and gave up when he was practically dragging her out of the room. Once she was pushed into a room and the door was shut, she steadied herself and looked around. It was completely dark.

Then, only seconds after, the lights came up to reveal Lex coming into the room.

"Lex-you son of a bitch! What the hell are yo-"

"Quiet."

Chloe's eye's widened when she couldn't talk anymore. She looked around in confusion when she noticed the voice wasn't Lex's.

"Hello to you too, Chloe." Lex smiled in a taunting way. "I believe you've met Mr. Mxyzptlk."

"What?" Chloe mouthed, eye's widening as far as they would go. She definitely recognized the name. She turned around to meet the face of Mikial Mxyzptlk. He wasn't actually looking at her, rather looking down at his shoes. She turned back to Lex.

"He really does come in handy." Lex nodded at Mikial when Chloe started towards Lex in attempt at hurting him.

"Stop. Sit."

Chloe blinked twice, stopped, and sat down, just as he told her to. Chloe glanced around and tried to get up, but something in her wouldn't allow her to.

"Let her speak." Lex ordered.

"Speak."

"How can you still do that?" Chloe looked in back of her her to face Mikial. "Clark and I disabled it at the football game!"

"Lets just say I fixed him." Lex sat down in a chair, lacing his fingers together. Chloe blinked and tried to get up once more. Thats when she decided to just give up.

"What do you want with me, Lex?" Chloe asked, looking down into her lap.

"Just some information."

* * *

"Chloe wont pick up her cellphone." Oliver sighed, pressing the 'End' button on his cellphone. Bart perked an eyebrow at him and rolled his eyes.

"She probably turned it off because you're so annoying." Bart said in a know-it-all way and crossed his arms. "Seriously dude, she can handle herself."

"I'm going to go see if she's alright." Oliver ignored him and grabbed his coat.

"I'm sure she's fine, bro." A.C chimed in, gulping down a glass of water in one take.

"She made it pretty clear she could handle herself." Victor nodded and Oliver sighed in defeat.

"Why is everyone against me going to check if she's alright?" Oliver responded in annoyance.

"Because she'll be pissed if you do." Bart smiled sarcastically and boredly threw a bean bag to the other side of the room, appearing just in time to catch it again.

"Fine, but it'll be your fault if she's not okay." Oliver mumbled, dropped his coat again.

* * *

"Get it through your thick, twisted skull." Chloe balled her hands into fists in frustration. "Clark doesn't have a secret. You're the one that stalks him, you should know this."

"I know you're just trying to be a good friend, Chloe." Lex tapped his foot and get in his own frustration. "But I can make you wish you were dead. So you can do it the easy way, or the hard way."

"How about neither way?" Chloe asked, looking over her shoulder. "Why the hell are you letting him control you this way, Mikial?"

"Because he knows the consequences of not doing what I tell him." Lex responded for Mikial, making Chloe look back at him.

"I'm ready to take the consequences, then." Chloe crossed her arms bravely.

"So.." Lex stood up in front of Chloe and nodded.

"Stand." Chloe obeyed and stood. "Stay."

Chloe blinked twice and watched as Lex took out a small remote control, opening a window for Chloe. Her eyes widened at the sight of a blond woman, sitting in a chair with her wrists strapped to each armrest.

"You're ready to watch her suffer for you?" Lex smiled. Chloe almost couldn't get the words out.

"Mom.."

* * *

Note: Ooh, sorry. Another cliffhanger. Eek, well, I hope this was good. 


End file.
